i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scrub cleaning method, a scrub cleaning device for scrub-cleaning the main surface, and a manufacturing method of an information recording medium, for example, of an information recording medium glass substrate, a semiconductor wafer, or another disc-shaped substrate using a sponge, a brush or the like.
ii) Description of Related Art
In a disc substrate cleaning device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 206705/1997, a plurality of cleaning stations are arranged, a disc substrate (a circular plate having a central hole) is successively moved through the respective cleaning stations by a transfer device (lifting hook), and the disc substrate is scrub-cleaned by a columnar scrub roller.
In the disc substrate cleaning device, when the disc substrate is transferred to the respective cleaning stations, transfer (conveyance among the cleaning stations) is performed by supporting the central hole of each substrate by the lifting hook, a transfer device needs to be separately disposed, and there is a problem that the device is enlarged in scale. Moreover, when the transfer is performed by supporting the central hole by the lifting hook, there is a problem that the central hole is rubbed and dust is possibly generated.
Furthermore, since much time is required for the transfer to the respective cleaning stations, there is a problem that cleaning time for performing a plurality of cleaning processes is lengthened. Specifically, when the transfer is performed by supporting the central hole of each substrate by the lifting hook, much time is required for a series of operations of substrate stopping, central hole supporting (chucking), transferring, and support (chucking) releasing, and the cleaning time is lengthened. Moreover, when much time is required for the transfer, the substrate dries, and a problem arises that dirt cannot easily be removed.
Particularly, in a one-inch substrate for use in a storage device of a cellular phone, digital camera, car navigation system or the like, since the central hole is small, it is very difficult, with respect to precision and cost, to perform the transfer by supporting the central hole by the lifting hook.